A Gift
by CupCakesYummeh
Summary: Cana receives gifts from Laxus, but the physical ones aren't what matter, it's his gifts of a promise. Well, for the most part that is. CanaXLaxus, Laxana, whatever you call it. Cover Image: grayinblack. T for my own paranoia, I guess. One-shot.


**A/N: Omg. I usually do these at the bottom, but this time—no no! I'm just warning that:**

**I'm playing with the timeline a bit here. Cana is 2 years younger, not 5, okay? ;D. If you don't like that, than please, just leave.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Sixteen year old Laxus Dreyar was on a mission with his idol—Gildarts Clive and they were both about to leave when Laxus saw a magic shop. "Old man, I'm going in there for a bit, okay?"

Gildarts looked to where the younger blond was pointing at, which was a magic shop. "I'll go in with you, then," said the crash magic mage. "I was thinking of visiting one soon, anyway,"

Laxus didn't like the idea that much, but allowed it anyway. So the two entered the shop, and Laxus, knowing exactly what he was looking for, left Gildarts at the door immediately. What he didn't know, however was that the older mage was very curious as to why the teenager's face was slightly red. So in a very Fairy Tail way, he poked into his business and followed him.

Looking at the cards before him, Laxus nodded to himself and reached out for a lightning one, it looked very promising, though next time he would vow to get a rarer one. Walking to the counter to pay, he did not know at all that Gildarts was watching him with a grin that could rival the Cheshire Cat's.

It wasn't until they were walking in Magnolia when Gildarts mentioned it, oh how he loved to play with the boy's head. "You're sixteen right, Laxus?"

At the older man's voice, Laxus looked up and listened to his question, "Yeah…why?"

"Cana... she must be fourteen now, right? Two years apart seems fine,"

"What are you talking about?" asked Laxus, though he knew full well what Gildarts was hinting at.

"Don't pretend I didn't see you get that lightning card for a special girl. I was in love once, here's a little advice for you: don't go on mission to often and neglect the lady, okay?" said Gildarts, though he was lightly joking, he was serious.

"She's my best friend, old man! Shut up!" said the now strangely embarrassed lightning mage. He was looking anywhere but at Gildarts—what a strange old man!

"Ohh~ has she friend zoned you, is that it, Laxus?" teased Gildarts, crossing his arms and moved down towards Laxus's height in a mocking mirror as they got closer to the guild.

"What—no! Shut up!"

Their arguing continued until they were at the door to the guild, and that was when the two were greeted by a cheerful, though nervous voice, "Lax! Oh—and Gildarts!" greeted Cana, whose eyes lingered onto her father.

Laxus looked at her and nodded while Gildarts said loudly, "Wow, you've grown into such a pretty young lady—hasn't she Laxus?"

"Sh-shut up…" murmured the blond spiky haired teen, who looked at Cana, holding out the bag with the new card in it, "I got you a card to add some more elemental spells to your collection…"

As she grabbed the bag and looked inside to see the gift, her eyes brightened and an illuminating smile graced her lips as she took out the lightning card, "Laxus…it's awesome!" looking up to have her purple eyes meet his dark blue ones she spoke again, with a slight blush, "You didn't really have to, y'know."

"I was passing by and I saw it…no big deal…" said Laxus, scratching his soft blond spikes and looking anywhere but at Gildarts and Cana.

Laxus's eyes went wide as he felt the pressure of someone's body connecting with his and arms were wrapped tightly around his body, looking down in shock, Laxus saw brown wavy hair on his shirt. "Thanks, Laxus…" mumbled Cana to his shirt, the teen could feel the card mage's hot breath through his shirt and was sure that his face looked very pink—which he hated, naturally.

"No problem, Cana," said Laxus, hugging the girl back, even going as far to rub her back. His original tenseness was replaced as he felt more relaxed.

"Oh young _looove_~!" teased Gildarts after about forty five seconds as he walked past the two of them and into the guild.

Once the words were said, Cana and Laxus quickly broke apart, both clearly embarrassed, and Cana spoke again, "Thank you Laxus…I really mean it…"

"It's nothing, really…" replied the blond boy, coughing a little, "I'll get you an even better card, Cana. I promise,"

Cana smiled softly, "You don't have too, _really_,"

"I want to," insisted Laxus, turning around to look at her, "I heard that Gramps is announcing the S-class candidates,"

"Yeah, Natsu was talking about it earlier, good luck!"

"You have a chance, too, Cana;" said Laxus crossing his arms over his chest and looking at her with slight disapproval "Don't pretend you don't."

Cana giggled and put both her hands behind her back, carrying her lightning card, "In case that does happen and the inevitable happens...don't go easy on me."

Laxus looked at her a little bit before answering slowly, "But…you said you won't tell _him_ unless you became S-class…"

"I know, and you have your own goals, Lax," said Cana softly, one hand was now over her heart and she looked back up at him, "If you go easy on me it won't be fair to you or to me. Promise me?"

Laxus regrettably nodded, "I won't go easy on you, Cana,"

The girl smiled and nodded, "Thank you,"

"Remember, that lightning card is a symbol of me. Every time you use it, think of it as me helping you," reminded Laxus, nodding at her.

* * *

A week after the trial, and when Laxus was now an S-class mage he sat down next to the defeated Cana, "You didn't use the card," he said simply.

Cana looked up at him and smiled sadly, "I didn't want to use you against you. That'd be crazy."

Rolling his eyes, Laxus patted her head affectionately, though the girl complained about him ruining her hair. "I'm going on my first S-class job, wanna join?"

Cana's face lit up, "Yeah!"

"Can I come!?" yelled Natsu, who 'overheard' their conversation.

"Get outta here," grumbled Laxus as he walked to the second floor.

* * *

They were in a town way far north, about a four day travel by train from Magnolia, walking back to the station when someone called out to Cana, "Hey little sexy girlie, why don't cha and come over here?"

Cana turned to see the drunken person, who was about a year older than Laxus and clearly drunk, she made a disgusted face and replied, "Leave me alone, you drunkard,"

"Oh come on, don't be like that," insisted the drunken male, "I doubt anyone else could fully appreciate those still growing curve ya got, yer bound to be a fine sexy lady in a year or two,"

It was Cana's turn to be very embarrassed; she was a growing girl for crying out loud! Before she could reply, the guy was promptly struck by lightning, turning Cana saw an angry Laxus. "Don't disrespect her like that, weakling!" yelled the S-class mage too the now unconscious non mage.

"Laxus, let's go," said Cana, grabbing onto his sleeve and pulling him away from the scene, "you can get in trouble with the authorities,"

"He was harassing you!" defended Laxus.

"I know, and thanks," said Cana, who was still embarrassed, pulled her best friend towards the station.

* * *

"I can't believe you developed motion sickness," said Cana, looking across at her blond friend who looked very weak. They were almost back in Magnolia and the entire trip was torture to Laxus.

"Sh….sh….shut up…" replied Laxus, glaring at his best friend. Cana merrily giggled, "Don't worry, no one'll hear about this."

Walking back from their first S-class mission, Cana noticed a bag that Laxus had, "What's in their, Lax?" asked the curious card mage.

"Nothin'," replied Laxus, who looked on forward, seemingly bored and Cana shrugged—she wasn't that curious. Then she felt someone in her right ear and music blared into her ear drums. Laxus gave her one of his sound pods—he didn't do that for anyone…only Cana.

Cana smiled the rest of the walk.

* * *

A few days later, it was suddenly Cana's fifteenth birthday, being Fairy Tail, of course, there was a big celebration. A little too big in Cana's opinion, though, but she appreciate nonetheless.

"Here," said Mirajane, throwing a box at the girl, Cana caught it and opened it—it was a nice value cake shaped as one of her cards, the sleeping one, from the Strauss trio. "Thanks," said Cana to the group of three.

"Oi!" called Natsu, running over, "Here ya go!"

Cana smiled at the thought—it was a rock with eyes on it, "It's a pet rock!" said Natsu, looking proud of himself.

"Aye!" said Happy, handing Cana a fish, "Here's a yummy fish!" said the blue cat.

"Thanks Natsu, and Happy," Cana said, placing the two objects next to each other at the table she was sitting at.

A tap on her shoulder turned Cana to see a trembling Erza, "I'm not very good with gifts…" shyly admitted the red head, "PLEASE PUNISH ME IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT!"

Jumping at the red head's sudden words, Cana laughed softly, "I'm sure it'll be fine, Erza,"

It was a nice dress, in fact Cana loved it, "It's great, Erza!"

It seemed those words and the look on the brunette's face calmed the red head down as she nodded, "Your welcome,"

Levy came skipping over, handing Cana a book, with a mischievous smile, "I'm sure you'll love it, Cana, it'll help you with Laxus for sure,"

"Wh-what do you mean?" asked Cana, looking at the title and gawking.

**Obtaining a Boyfriend for Dummies.**

"Levy-chan!" cried the embarrassed birthday girl.

"H-here," said a slightly blushing Gray, handing Cana an envelope. Once she opened it, she saw it was a coupon to her favorite café in Magnolia, "Thanks Gray!" Said Cana, giving him a big hug in her excitement.

A subtle cough pulled Cana away from Gray and her smile was now as bright at Natsu's fire as she saw her best friend, "Lax!"

"Here you go, Happy Birthday, Cana," said the lightning mage, handing the card mage a gift bag.

"Thanks, Laxus," said Cana, who took the bag and opening to peek inside. The first gift she saw was six pair of silver bangles, "These are beautiful!" said the brunette, immediately putting three on either wrist, "I love them!"

"There's more," said Laxus, looking away now.

Curiously Cana looked inside again, and gasped at the sight—two more cards. Reaching immediately, the first one made her gasp—it was a 'Call Fairy Tail' card. "Incase you get lost or in trouble and you need to tell someone in the guild. I got it custom made," explained Laxus.

Nodding, Cana added it to her pouch with the others, tucking it next to the Lightning one she got. The second one made her face turn red and gasp. It was a 'Call Laxus' card. "In case you ever need my assistance…I have a call Cana card for myself…"

"This must have cost so much, Laxus!" said Cana, now looking up at him from her seat, "You didn't need to spend so much…"

"It's nothing, really…I mean I have enough for rent and food still so don't worry—"though Laxus's excuses were interrupted when once again Cana was hugging him, this time much more tightly than before. The jingle of her new bangles went along with the sound, as well, the blond boy noticed.

"I love it all," said Cana.

"I-it's nothing, really…"

* * *

In the next few years, the two became distant, and looking back Cana figured it was probably after the last mission the two took. In the end, Cana took a major blow from a dark mage for Laxus and ended up hospitalized for two in a half weeks. It was after that Laxus built a wall around himself and hiding in his won arrogance, though Cana never blamed him, she knew he felt guilty. Her suspicions were true when after the Battle for Fairy Tail, and before he could leave Magnolia for who knew how long, Cana used her card for the first time.

She was in the outskirts, however and she knew he was there when a bolt of lightning was behind her. "Laxus," she said, not bothering to turn around.

"Cana," replied Laxus, walking forward and standing next to Cana, "Nice outfit," he complemented, regarding Fantasia outfit.

"Thanks…"

"I'm sorry,"

"For leaving?"

"For everything. For letting you get hurt on that mission, for the battle of Fairy Tail…you should've beaten Freed by the way, you put your emotion on the line."

"I was thinking of using my Call Laxus card for the kicks," said Cana, smiling softly as Laxus chuckled. Before he could rebuttal her statement, however, she cut right to the chase, "So that's why you distanced yourself. You thought I blamed you."

"I thought you hated me," corrected Laxus, "The entire time, I was scared you were going to die."

"Dumbass," said Cana, who now looked at him, smiling softly and warm tears fell from her eyes, "I never blamed you for that. I hated you after while because you left me for Evergreen, Bixlow and Freed,"

"That's when the drinking started…" said Laxus, sighing and using his thumb to wipe away a tear.

"It was the thing that pushed me, I guess…but don't blame yourself, okay? You do that a lot and it just goes to show how much of a heavy heart you have. Not everything's your fault."

Laxus chuckled, "Nice to know not everyone hates me,"

"No one hates you, you dolt," said Cana, punching his chest, "You need to see that. You need to see what I see in you…"

"I'll try…"

"No! You won't try!" yelled Cana, her eyes looked up to meet his, the tears were running freely now and Laxus's hand was cupping her cheek, "You _will_ succeed! I don't want to see you until then, okay, Laxus? Don't come back at all no matter what until then!" yelled Cana.

Laxus nodded and smiled softly, leaning forward to kiss her forehead, "I promise."

With that, he left and Cana walked back to her apartment in Fairy Hills—she knew he would keep his promise. That was one of his many gifts.

* * *

It was when they woke up on Tenrou island after seven years, funny enough, Cana and Laxus woke up next to each other…well, Cana was on top of him. After rolling off and once on her back, Cana turned her head to look at Laxus, "Do you see what I see?"

"I came here, didn't I?" was Laxus's simply reply, "I need my nakama, I can't do things by myself."

Cana laughed, "Took you long enough, you dumbass,"

"I wish you would really stop saying that, Cana," complained Laxus lightly.

"Suck it up, _dumbass_."

"STAY AWAY FROM MY CANA YOU PERVERT!" yelled Gildarts, running over immediately and picking Cana up, throwing her over his shoulders, "I should've never let you buy her anything or hug her back then!"

Laxus looked away and Cana, though looking annoyed laughed at her father's words.

* * *

**A/N: Here's the real one. I read a fic and it inspired this, the link will be on once I find it. I love Laxana, omg yes! :). Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this, I had fun writing it.**

**FOR THE LIGHTNING CARD BIT! The idea was inspired by **

_**Avaeobane's**_

**77 Fairy Tail One-shot fic! READ IT NOW~!**

**A review for your thoughts?**

**As always, have a nice enjoyable day!**

**-Cupake**


End file.
